The End Games
by yellow.r0se
Summary: Sequel to Let the Games Begin. In these games, only one can win. And the prize for winning? Their life. Sabrina wasn't prepared for this. In fact, no one was. She wished she could've prevented it, but it was unstoppable. They were unstoppable.
1. Chapter 1

**It's here guys… I know you've been waiting since November, but it's finally here! ****I recommend you read Let the Games Begin before reading this story! You may have a hard time understanding it if you don't!**

**The first chapter of The End Games, which is the sequel to Let the Games Begin, starts… now.**

**~Chapter 1**

"The dog?"

"He's been taken care of, sir."

"Good, good. Now, what about the house?"

"Well you see, the house is going to be a bit… complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Yes. The old woman has some sort of magic spell on the house... I can sense it."

"Oh? And what does this magic spell do?"

"It prevents anyone from coming into the house, human or Everafter. It's like a… barrier. As soon as she says 'house, lock up,' the house pretty much shuts itself down: the whole landscape is then covered in a seemingly indestructible metal barrier. No one can get in or out without her permission. But, there is one exception."

"And what is that?"

"Well, if the house were to burn down, or collapse, the magical spell would vanish altogether."

"You've done good, boy. Now go and rest. We have a very, very big day tomorrow."

"Yes sir, thank you."

Nottingham smiled wickedly. And the best part? They wouldn't suspect a thing.

…

"Puck! Stop eating all my pancakes!" A thirteen year-old Daphne Grimm whined childishly. Puck only continued eating the food of her plate, not stopping for a moment to breath. Sabrina rolled her eyes. Enough was enough.

"Here Daph,'" she slid her plate over towards her sister. "You can have my pancakes. Not like I was gonna eat 'em anyway."

"Thanks Sabrina!" Daphne greedily began eating the pancakes off of her sister's plate, not looking up once. She was becoming more and more like Puck everyday.

Sabrina only stared at the two in shock. It was slightly intimidating that they could eat so much food. Sabrina's gaze fell on Puck. _How could someone still manage to look so cute while stuffing their face? _Lately, Sabrina and Puck had been on thin ice. They were constantly avoiding each other, and only speaking to one another when they had to. Sabrina felt as though Puck had completely forgotten about when they had kissed on the roof. And even though Sabrina didn't know it, Puck was feeling the same way.

"Everyone gather around, Henry and I have a very special announcement!" Veronica came down the stairs, Henry in tow. Soon enough, the whole family was gathered in the living room. The group consisted of Veronica, Henry, Relda, Daphne, Puck, Sabrina, Red, Uncle Jake, and Mr. Canis.

"Well guys, Henry and I wanted to let you know that… I'm pregnant." Daphne immediately bit down on the center of her palm.

"Again?" Daphne immediately covered her mouth. Her mother had been pregnant almost three years ago, but the child had died during birth. It was a sore topic for the family, and it was rarely mentioned. But despite Daphne's comment, the smile on Veronica's face never left.

"Yes, I'm pregnant again." The family gathered around Veronica, giving her warm hugs and congratulations. Unbeknownst to seemingly everyone, Sabrina quietly walked up the stairs to her room.

Sabrina sat on her bed, trying hard not to cry. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her mother-that wasn't it at all. She was scared.

"Sabrina?" Sabrina snapped her head up to find Puck standing by her door. How he had managed to come in without a sound was beyond her. He closed the door behind himself and walked over to the foot of her bed. "Are you okay?" Sabrina ignored his question.

"You said my name," she said quietly. Puck shrugged.

"Even the greatest of heroes fall." Sabrina rolled her eyes, giving him a half smile. "Now, what's wrong?"

"My mom can't have this baby." Puck gave her a strange look.

"If you think that you're going to be replaced by the baby then you're-"

"No. It's not that. I'm just… scared." Puck feigned a look of shock.

"Oh no! _The _Sabrina Grimm, scared? Never!" Sabrina chucked a pillow at him, barely missing his face.

"You're 4,016, grow up already!" Puck smirked, but sat down at the opposite end of the bed. He propped his head in his hands, looking intently at her. Sabrina couldn't help but notice that he looked incredibly cute while doing this.

"Seriously, tell me why you're scared Grimm." Sabrina sighed dramatically.

"It's not important."

"Sabrina Grimm, will you just tell me!" Puck exclaimed.

"Why are you here anyway? It's not like you care." She mumbled under her breath. He still heard her.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here right now. So spill it."

"I'm scared because I don't want the baby to have to live this life." Puck gave her a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Look around you, Puck! The Scarlet Hand is coming any day to attack us! My future self told us that they were coming in six months, and what do you know? It's been six months! I wouldn't wish this torture on anyone, especially not my new baby brother or sister."

"C'mon Grimm, we're gonna get through this Scarlet Hand crap! I mean, we always do, so why not now? A little battle isn't going to hurt anyone," Puck reassured her.

"I feel like I'm the only person who's taking this seriously!" Sabrina shouted. "Any day, the Scarlet Hand will come through this door, and kill us all! Why isn't anyone else worried? Don't you remember when I _died_, Puck? That should've been a big enough warning for you." Sabrina was referring to six months ago, when she had stabbed herself in the stomach in order to kill her future self, who at the time, was the leader of the Scarlet Hand. She had only survived because her best friend Melody, who was a secret Everafter, had bought her back to life, using her siren song.

Puck cringed. He didn't like to talk about Sabrina's death- out of everyone in the family, he was the most affected by it. Sabrina gave him a sympathetic look- she knew how rough the topic was for him.

"Sorry." Puck shrugged.

"Of course we're all worried! But we don't let that worry control us." Sabrina squinted her eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you need to calm down. Whatever happens to us, we'll go through it together. Besides, Charming already has an army set up and training for when the Scarlet Hand does attack. We'll be prepared. And your baby brother or sister will be fine." Sabrina was furious. _How could he be so blind? How could they all be so blind?_

"I need to clear my head," Sabrina said, standing up and walking to the door. "And _don't_ come following me." Puck grabbed her wrist before she made it to the door.

"Don't you trust me, 'Brina? If I tell you we'll be fine, I mean it." Sabrina didn't bother to recognize the fact that he had somewhat called her by her first name.

"Six months ago I kissed you on the roof, and I thought we had something. Six months later, nothings changed between us, and this is the first time you've talked to me in months, unless you had to. And you want to know if I trust you? Get a clue." Sabrina pulled her wrist out of his grasp and stormed down the stairs, leaving a speechless Puck.

Sabrina walked right past her family- who was giving her curious looks- and yanked open the door. She was shocked to find Melody on the other side.

"Quick, let me inside!" Sabrina hurriedly stepped aside and allowed Melody room to walk in. Melody quickly shut and locked the door behind her, looking around the house wildly. She had gathered the attention of the whole family, who was now watching her curiously.

"Grimms, you're all in danger! You need to get out of this house, immediately! They're watching us as we speak!" Melody exclaimed, out of breath. Granny Relda stepped forward.

"Do you mean…"

"Yes, it's time! The Scarlet Hand has finally come out of hiding. Charming has sent me to get all of you- I need to lead you to the camp right away! Everyone else is already there, but you all need to you're your clothes and things quickly." Melody shouted franticly. The entire family rushed upstairs to their rooms to begin packing their belongings, without a words consent. Sabrina grabbed her best friend by the shoulders.

"Calm down! As soon as everyone gets packed, you can lead us to Charming's camp, okay?" Melody only nodded.

_They're not prepared for this. _

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm not gonna update until I get a decent amount of reviews. So…. REVIEW! (:**

**~Anastasia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. You guys are so awesome! I really appreciated all of your reviews(: My dad recently wrote a book (if you're interested in knowing the title-PM me) so he's in New York with my mom trying to get it turned into a movie! Pretty exciting, huh? Now you all know where I get my writing inspiration from. xD Well, enough of my rambling- I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**~Chapter 2**

Melody hurriedly rushed the Grimm family outside of their home, suitcases in tow. They had packed clothes, all magical items necessary, and their swords.

"Now, if I can find the car keys…" Granny Relda muttered, searching through her purse. Melody looked at her curiously.

"We can't take the car- it'll be way too loud. The Scarlet Hand will immediately be alerted that we've left the house."

"What do you mean they'll be _alerted_?" Daphne asked slowly. Melody shook her head.

"They've been watching your house for weeks. This whole place is literally a trap in waiting. I wouldn't be surprised if they were watching us right now…" Daphne eyes widened.

"See?" Sabrina hissed to Puck. "I told you we were in danger!"

"I don't think now is a very good time-" Veronica gave them both a meaningful glare and turned to Melody.

"How are we going to get out of here then?" She asked impatiently. "We can't take the car, and it's not like we can walk…" Melody's eyes light up with excitement.

"Puck?" She queried. "How much weight can you hold while flying?"

"Well I'd say about- hey! If you think I'm flying all of you to Charming's Fort you're sadly mistaken." Puck refused, crossing his arms childishly. Sabrina resisted the urge to slap him.

"Not everyone- just fly Daphne and Sabrina." Melody reassured him. "Veronica, Red, and I can fly on the magic carpet, and we can take all the luggage with us."

"That still leaves my dad, Uncle Jake, Granny, and Mr. Canis," Sabrina pointed out.

"That's right…" Melody pondered aloud. Suddenly, Uncle Jake stepped in.

"I think I have a solution to that problem- but it involves magic." Henry immediately became suspicious.

"What _kind_ of magic?" Uncle Jake fidgeted under his brother's glare.

"None of you are afraid of heights, right?"

"Wait!" Daphne exclaimed. "What about Elvis?" Daphne was referring to their drooly Great Dane, who was watching them with pleading eyes from the house window.

"Um… we'll have to leave him here for now. But as soon as I get you all safely to the camp, I'll come back for him. I promise." Melody reassured her.

Daphne nodded.

…

"Puck," Daphne whined. "My wrist hurts!" Puck rolled his eyes.

"And why is that my problem?"

"Because you're holding it too tight!" Daphne insisted. Puck was flying high in the sky- his pink wings quickly flapping- holding onto Sabrina and Daphne. The flying carpet- which contained Melody, Veronica, Red, and all their luggage- was only a few feet ahead o f them, leading the way to Charming's camp. Sabrina tried not to look backwards, because she would probably start laughing, and Puck would do something stupid, like drop her. A few feet behind the flying trio was Henry, Uncle Jake, Granny, and Mr. Canis, who were flying like they were Peter Pan.

"Well if I hold your wrist any looser, than you'll fall!" Puck snapped, returning Sabrina back to the conversation at hand. Daphne whimpered, trying not to look at the ground below. Sabrina did the same. Even after years of flying with Puck, she was still afraid of heights. Puck looked down at Sabrina, sensing her indignation.

"What's wrong Grimm? Scared of heights?" He taunted. Sabrina gritted her teeth. _Oh, so now you're talking to me _she thought to herself.

"Not even a little." The comeback sounded weak, even to herself. Puck unconsciously held on to Sabrina's hand tighter. Sabrina couldn't help but notice that Puck was holding onto Daphne's wrist, but held onto her own hand. She also didn't deny the tingly feeling the crept up her arm as Puck held on tighter.

"Are we almost there Melody?" Sabrina shouted ahead to her friend.

"Yeah- five minutes!" Melody shouted back. Sabrina turned her head sideways, catching a glimpse of her dad and grandmother flying with her peripheral vision.

"You guys okay?" Sabrina called out to them. Even from many feet in front of them she could tell her father's face was green.

"We're great!" Jake replied. "This is the coolest thing ever! Though Henry's looking a little sick…" Sabrina laughed, causing Puck's grip on her hand to tighten.

"Stop squirming, will ya? This isn't as easy as it looks you know!" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Wait… How is your dad and uncle and all of them flying anyway?" Sabrina gave Daphne a knowing look.

"Um…it's a spell Uncle Jake knows." Daphne said hesitantly. Her hesitation only made Puck all the more curious.

"Yeah? What kind of spell?"

"A… special one." Sabrina replied, hiding a smirk. Puck raised his eyebrow at her.

"Wanna tell me what it's called?"

"I don't think you wanna know," Sabrina replied.

"Well now I want to know because you guys are acting all weird." Puck insisted.

"It's the Peter Pan spell! It makes anyone who uses it able to fly like Peter Pan," Daphne said quickly. Puck's face turned red, but he didn't say anything. Sabrina and Daphne couldn't contain their laughter.

Suddenly, a loud noise rocketed the entire group.

"What was that?" Veronica asked worriedly. Melody's back stiffened.

"No matter what, do not look back." She ordered. Despite their orders, Sabrina and Daphne looked back.

"I see smoke!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Oh crap," Puck muttered. "Melody we need to land. Now." Melody turned around and nodded, as the two shared a knowing look.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked. She received no answer as the magic carpet started to head towards the ground, followed by Puck and the four flying adults.

As they touched down on the ground, everyone stood up and stretched their legs, looking around at the vast woodsy area.

"Can someone answer my question?" Sabrina asked. "What was that noise? It sounded like an explosion…" Melody took a deep breath, exchanging a look with Puck. Finally, she spoke.

"The Scarlet Hand… exploded your house."

"Oh no…" Granny Relda gasped. "Elvis…" Everyone else stood stock still, staring in horror at Melody.

"How could they have…"Daphne spluttered. "I mean, we were just there! We could've been…" Melody nodded gravely.

"It's good that we left when we did. But we can't focus on the house right now. They say that dogs can sense danger, so hopefully Elvis left before hand, and he's safe. We can search for him later. By now I'm sure The Scarlet Hand has discovered that we weren't in the house. We're still not safe. We need to keep moving, but we can't take the risk of flying and them seeing us. The camp is only about a mile walk from here. Everyone grab your suitcase, let's go." Melody urged. Everyone grabbed their suitcase and headed off in tow of Melody.

The walk was silent. No one could keep their mind off of the dog. The fact that Elvis could very well be dead was shocking. But the sense of urgency and danger all around them kept them all from properly mourning.

Ten minutes later, the group came across what seemed to be Charming's camp. A giant brick wall nearly 25 feet tall guarded the entrance to the fort. Iron gates were bolted shut at the front, leading inside the camp. Two men with bows and arrows stood behind the wall entrance, staring at the group on the other side. Sabrina couldn't help but think that this would not protect them from The Scarlet Hand, but didn't say it aloud.

As soon as the two men realized who the group was, they unbolted the gate and opened it, allowing them entrance inside.

"Welcome Grimms! We've been waiting for a long time for you to come," one of the two men said, giving a meaningful look in Melody's direction. Sabrina instantly recognized them as two of the merry men.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Next time you two should try getting nine people to a hidden camp on the other side of town in the span of 30 minutes!" Melody exclaimed. The two men chuckled.

Sabrina looked around, observing her surroundings. She then realized that the weak looking fortress on the outside was just a rouse to fool the enemy- on the inside, it was huge. Giant metal water towers were placed variously across the vats, open space. Soldiers were busy training all around, getting ready for the battle to come. Small houses that looked like log cabins were huddled together at one end of the camp, while the mess hall was at the other end, as well as training equipment and… cannons? Everything was incredibly organized.

"Wow," Sabrina whispered.

"Pretty impressive, huh? I'll give you the grand tour later, but right now I should show you all to your rooms." Melody led the group over to where the cabins were located, walking by every cabin until she reached the last two, which were side by side.

"This one," Melody pointed to the cabin on the left. "Is for the guys. Henry, Puck, Jake, and Mr. Canis will sleep in here. There are only three beds, so one of you will have to sleep on the floor. All the men looked at Puck.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he muttered.

"'And this," Melody pointed to the cabin on the right side, "Is for the girls. Sabrina, Daphne, Red, Veronica, and Relda, as well as myself. You were all originally going to sleep in here, but Snow offered to share her cabin with Veronica and Relda, so it'll just be me, Sabrina, Daph', and Red." All the girls nodded, content with their living quarters for the time being. Sabrina stepped inside, looking around the cabin. It was small, but not too small. There were only three beds like the guy's room, which meant someone would be sleeping on the floor. There was a door in the corner of the room, which Sabrina presumed lead to a bathroom.

"You can all get settled in while I take Veronica and Relda to their cabin." Melody then lead the two women away.

Suddenly, a loud alarm rang. The whole camp became quite, before a loud battle call was heard. Sabrina rushed out of her cabin, meeting the rest of her family.

"What is that noise?" She shouted, covering her ears.

"It's an intruder alarm!" Uncle Jake shouted back. "It only goes off when someone unknown has come to close to the camp's walls!" Sabrina rushed over to Puck.

"Fly me up over the wall so I can see who the intruder is!" Sabrina exclaimed over the noise.

"Are you crazy?" Puck shouted back. "Whoever it is could shoot at us!"

"Just trust me! I think I know who it is! And if I'm right, it's not an intruder!" Puck slowly agreed, lifting Sabrina up bridal style and flying above the walls of the camp. Sabina surveyed the outside of the camp's walls, looking down at the "intruder" and smiled. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she saw a group of loaded soldiers heading quickly towards the iron-gate entrance.

"Stop! It's not an intruder!" Sabrina shouted down at them. "Open up the gates!" The group of soldiers looked up at her, clearly puzzled.

"Sabrina, what are you doing?" Puck hissed.

"Just put me on the ground," Sabrina instructed. Puck slowly lowered her to the ground, as she rushed to the camp's gates.

"Don't shoot! It's not an intruder, open the gates!" Sabrina exclaimed. One of the soldiers rolled his eyes.

"Listen little girl-"

"She is _not _a little girl," Puck said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, William Charming emerged from the middle of the group of men, making his way to the front.

"Open the gates men. I can assure you this is no intruder." One of the men begrudgingly opened the gates, as Sabrina rushed outside the fort walls. She ran towards the dog, embracing him tightly.

"Elvis!" Puck smirked at the soldier who had called Sabrina a little girl.

"Told ya it wasn't an intruder."

**Hoped you guys liked it! I'd appreciate your feedback. **

**Question of the Day: Who is your favorite Disney princess, and why? Funniest/coolest response gets mentioned next chapter!**

**~Anastasia out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've missed you! So, I'm just wondering, but WHERE ARE ALL MY REVIEWERS? I've noticed that there's been a lot of new reviewers that I've never seen before reviewing this story- but how 'bout my old reviewers? Where's everyone who reviewed Let The Games Begin? Oh well. **

**Also, I've noticed that people have been favoriting this story, but not reviewing. If you're willing to take the time to add my story to your alerts or favorites, it wouldn't hurt to send a review too, right? I really need some more thoughts and opinions on this story! **

**Welp, that's the end of my review lecture. Thanks to all who have reviewed! **

**The winner of the Question of the Day from two weeks ago is… RockstarGurl4444! (Wow, feels like you're winning all of my awards lately). Her favorite princess is Jasmine, because she is independent and as a great voice, as well as her pet tiger! Your prize is… two thousand dollars… In Monopoly money! **

**Also, thanks to all of you who voted, my two stories: The City of Lights& Let the Games Begin have been nominated for Elligoat's 'Best Sisters Grimm story of 2011'! And guess what? I made it to the second round. So, I would LOVE IT if you guys would go to Elligoat's story listed above and vote for one or both of those two stories! Thanks!**

**To my one reviewer who wanted to know if there would be some MelodyxPuck romance…. MWUAHAHAHA! *cough cough* just wait and see… **

**Oh! And super special thanks to my anonymous reviewer Kathie, who made my day with her review(: I'm so glad you liked LTGB, and I hope you like this story just as much. Welcome to the world of Fanfiction!**

**Well, what are you waiting for? Chapter three is down there. **

**~Chapter 3**

"ELVIS!" Daphne shrieked, running over to the Great Dane. "How've you been boy? I've missed you so much! Yes I have, yes I have!" Daphne continued to coo into Elvis' ear, petting behind his ears.

Sabrina smiled. She loved to see her younger sister happy. Daphne turned to Sabrina.

"Where'd you find him?" Sabrina turned to Puck, who was watching from a little ways away. He snorted.

"We didn't find him, he found us." Daphne, seemingly pleased with Puck's answer, returned to cooing over the dog.

"Well, we're just glad he's back," Henry said, smiling at his thrilled daughter kneeling next to the dog. The whole family-including Melody- was inside the girl's cabin, crowded around the drooly family pet. After everyone had excitedly greeted Elvis, it was Daphne's turn.

Suddenly, a loud bell rang. This bell was much different than the intruder bell- it was less loud and frantic. Sabrina looked at Melody questioningly.

"That's the dinner bell," Melody informed the family. Everyone nodded and followed Melody as she led them to the mess hall. Sabrina was half-way out the door, when she spotted , showing no signs that he planned on following them.

"You coming?" Sabrina asked, pointing her finger in the other direction. nodded.

"I will be out in a little bit. Right now I need to rest." Sabrina nodded her consent and ran to catch up with her family.

The mess hall looked similar to all the other cabins, except it was four times bigger. Inside it was very crowded, as people waited in line to receive their dinner for the night.

_Reminds me of the school cafeteria_, Sabrina thought to herself.

"You guys can wait in line, I'll go find us a table." Melody walked away, in search of a place to sit.

"Sabrina?" Sabrina spun around looking for the person who had called her name. Her eyes soon landed on Rebekah, who was a few spots behind her in line. Sabrina ran up to her best friend, enveloping her in a hug.

"I've missed you!" Rebekah exclaimed, hugging her friend just as tightly. Sabrina backed away.

"Me too! How come you never came over to visit?" Rebekah looked around awkwardly, avoiding Sabrina's scrutinizing gaze.

"My parents said it wasn't safe at your house…" Sabrina nodded. She couldn't blame her friend- it was true. And her exploded house was proof of it.

"Yeah, your parents were right. My house was kinda attacked by the Scarlet Hand… and exploded." Rebekah's eyes widened.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yup."

"That's crazy! Okay after dinner we need to talk. I've got a lot to tell you too." Sabrina agreed and made her way to the front of the line. Tonight's food choice was macaroni and chees, with a side of salad. She inwardly smiled. _Finally! Normal food._

Sabrina made her way over to the table Melody had chosen, taking a seat next to Daphne, who had already gotten her food and was greedily chowing down.

"Daphne!" Sabrina reprimanded. "You'll choke if you keep eating like that!" Daphne shrugged, and continued eating. Soon Puck walked over, food tray in hand. He seated himself next to Melody, across from Sabrina.

"Where's the rest of the family?" Sabrina asked Melody, trying not to glance in Puck's direction.

"They're over there," Melody pointed across the room where the rest of her family had sat down, clearly having an important conversation with William Charming and Snow White. "Guess we're eating alone." Sabrina snickered. It was so much like her family to get straight down to business. They were probably over there talking about battle plans.

"So, when does this battle start?" Daphne asked. Melody shrugged.

"No one really knows, except Charming and Snow White. It's kind of like a secret, ya know? But hopefully it's not anytime soon- most of our soldiers aren't prepared for battle."

Sabrina gulped worriedly. What if the Scarlet Hand planned a surprise attack soon? No one would be prepared. Puck had noticed the worried look about Sabrina's features.

"You okay Grimm?" He asked. Sabrina nodded, feeling light-headed. _Am I the only one taking this battle seriously?_

"I'm gonna go get some air," Sabrina dashed out of the mess hall, breathing heavily as the cool night air came into her lungs. She saw that most people had already finished eating-many Everafters were outside sitting around a fire, talking about battle strategies or practicing fighting with their swords.

Sabrina took a seat by the fire, crossing her arms over her chest. Even though it was now May, nights like these in Ferryport Landing were usually cold and windy. Definitely too cold for shorts and a baseball t-shirt.

The man next to Sabrina suddenly turned around, and she instantly recognized his red hair.

"Hi Sabrina! How are you?" Robin Hood asked politely. Sabrina smiled.

"I'm doing okay. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Sabrina looked startled.

"How did you know there was something wrong?" Robin Hood laughed heartily.

"It's written all over your face. Now spill it." Sabrina sighed. By then, everyone had cleared out of the field and had headed back to their cabins.

"It's just this whole battle thing that's getting to me. I feel like everyone isn't taking it seriously. Tell me, am I being paranoid? Or is this something I should really be worried about?" Robin Hood smiled gently, looking up at the darkening skies.

"No. You have every right to be worried. This isn't just a battle we're talking about Sabrina-this is _war_." Sabrina nodded, urging him to continue.

"But you shouldn't let this get to you. Have some fun! This war is hopefully months away, and everyone is training and working hard everyday. Don't worry, we'll beat the Scarlet Hand- we always do." Sabrina wasn't so sure about his last statement, but didn't comment. Robin Hood stood up and dusted off his pants.

"I'm gonna head off to bed, I've got training with Snow White tomorrow." Sabrina couldn't help but laugh. Snow White was known for being a tough trainer.

"Good luck with that." Robin Hood nodded, and headed in the other direction.

For a while Sabrina sat there, contemplating on her life and the war. Everyone was either still in the mess hall, or had headed to bed. All was quiet, and the sound of crickets was faintly heard. The sound of footsteps against the hard ground caused Sabrina to turn around-finding Rebekah and Melody heading towards her.

"Hey guys," Sabrina said quietly.

"Hey," the two girls said in unison, sitting by either side of Sabrina.

"C'mon Sabrina, cheer up!" Melody said. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"I can't. Guess this whole war thing has got me wound up pretty tight, huh?"

"Uh, duh! You're even more depressed than usual," Rebekah joked. Sabrina smiled slightly. Suddenly the smell of cologne wafted to her nose.

"One of you guys smells like… Puck?" Sabrina questioned. Rebekah snorted, holding her hands up in defense.

"Hey, it's not me. Try asking the girl wearing Puck's hoody." Sabrina turned to Melody, noticing for the first time that Melody was in fact, wearing Puck's hoody. Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I was cold, he gave me his hoody. No big deal." Sabrina nodded slowly, though a pang of jealousy shot through her. _What was going on between Puck and Melody?_

"Anyway, I'm getting pretty tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed," Melody said, standing up. "You should too Sabrina, tomorrows your first day of training with Snow." Sabrina groaned loudly.

"You're lucky. I'd rather have training than going to school." Rebekah grumbled. Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"School? I thought Charming closed the school down because of the war." Melody nodded.

"He did. But he realized that kids do need an education, so had a school building built in the camp. It's actually pretty impressive. I'll show it to you tomorrow. " Sabrina nodded.

"Well, goodnight guys." Melody waved, and headed towards the cabin she shared with Red, Daphne, and Sabrina. Rebekah waited until she was sure Melody was gone before speaking to Sabrina.

"Why is she wearing Puck's hoody?" Rebekah questioned. Sabrina shrugged, feigning carelessness.

"Dunno."

"But I thought you and Puck were an item!" Rebekah exclaimed. Sabrina instantly hushed her.

"Nope. After I kissed him on the roof six months ago, he started avoiding me. We just recently started talking again." Rebekah's eyes widened.

"No way! Wait, do you still like him?" Sabrina looked around cautiously before nodding her head slowly.

"Well… kinda. But I'm not going to intervene- I mean Puck and Melody clearly have something going on. He doesn't like me anymore." Rebekah snorted.

"I highly doubt that. Don't worry, I'll sort this all out tomorrow." Sabrina nodded her consent. "But there is something I need to tell you." Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Okay? Spill." Rebekah fumbled for words.

"Well… I was kind of eavesdropping on Charming and Snow, and I heard them talking about the war." Sabrina nodded, urging Rebekah to continue.

"And apparently they sent a spy out last week to figure out the Scarlet Hand. And guess what the spy came back reporting?"

"What?"

"Well, we don't know anything about their battle strategies yet… But we do know when the war is." Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Tell me now!" Rebekah looked worriedly at her friend.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? No one's supposed to know." Sabrina nodded.

"I promise." Rebekah took a deep breath.

"Well… okay. The war isn't in a few months like everyone thinks. The Scarlet Hand plans on attacking next week. Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Next week? Well, what day?" Rebekah inwardly cringed.

"Thursday… It's going to be a full moon then, though I don't know how that will help them." Sabrina almost screamed in shock.

Next Thursday the Scarlet Hand would attack. Next Thursday would determine who would die, and who would live. Today was Monday.

The Scarlet Hand would be attacking in ten days.

_We are so not ready for this._

**Sorry guys, I had to update quickly since my neighbors left for Maryland and I have to go feed and let their dog out. I apologize for any spelling errors. Hope you all liked this chapter(: I'll TRY to update soon! REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Question of the Day: Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? If no one noticed, those are the lyrics to Fireworks, by Katy Perry. But seriously, does anyone here every feel like a plastic bag, and why? YOU GET TO RAMBLE IN THIS ONE! Funniest reviews are mentioned next chapter!**

**~Anastasia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys(: So, I'm taking a little study break… I've got a science test tomorrow Good news? It's only 45 points. Bad news? I'm gonna bomb it. And not the good kind of bombing. **

**Your responses to the last chapter's QOTD were hysterical. It was sooo hard to pick who won! But I finally decided….**

**Gothic-Emo-Bunny! So last week's question was, "do you ever feel like a plastic bag?" **

**Gothic-Emo-Bunny claims that no, she has never actually felt like a plastic bag before-more like leather bag. Once when she was driving, a plastic bag came up and hit the front of her car! But don't worry guys, a strange peacock lady came and fixed it, so it was all good(: So the moral of this story is, humans shouldn't feel like bags, and peacock ladies can always help you in the end.**

**That is so true! Those right there, are words to live by. ^ ^ **

**So, what chapter are we on now? Chapter 4? Okay good. Rhetorical question. **

**~Chapter 4**

"Alright ladies, rise and shine!" Snow White yelled through the girl's cabin. Sabrina closed her eyes shut tightly, pretending to be asleep.

"Five more minutes?" She heard Daphne plead groggily. Sabrina imagined Snow shaking her head.

"Nope, sorry. Today's your first day of school at the camp, and Sabrina and Puck's first day of training. If you're not showered and ready in twenty minutes, none of you get breakfast."

Daphne immediately jumped out of her wooden bed, grabbed her spare clothes, and headed for the bathroom.

Sabrina groaned, sitting up and cracking her back multiple times. Melody gave her a strange look.

"Hey," Sabrina protested. "Don't look at me like that! _You_ didn't have to sleep on the hard floor." When Sabrina had come back from talking with Rebekah the night before, she had found all the girls sleeping and in all the occupied beds. Melody laughed.

"Get your clothes- I'll show you to the bathroom."

The bathroom turned out to be more like a shower room- there were ten shower stalls and six toilets in the Women's room.

"How many people are there at this camp?" Melody looked thoughtful for a moment.

"About a thousand, give or take." Sabrina's eyes widened.

"A thousand? I've only seen about 200 people here so far!"

"Exactly. All over this forest there are multiple camps, all safely hidden away. This is the main camp- since Charming and Snow stay here. The camp we stay in is called camp A. Camp B is further up into the forest, same with camp C. I have no clue where camps D and E are." Sabrina nodded in understanding.

"So 200 people share one bathroom?" Melody shook her head.

"There's a men's bathroom too. But there's a few other bathrooms around Camp A."

"Okay, good."

"We have a limited water supply, so the water will automatically shut off in five minutes." Melody informed her. "When you're ready, go find Snow, she'll be training you and Puck." Sabrina nodded, and headed for the shower.

After showering and putting on a pair of denim shorts, a softball t shirt, and her Adidas," Sabrina headed out in search of Snow, who she immediately found in the middle of the field, talking to her husband, Charming. Sabrina walked over to them, smirking.

"Hello, _Billy_. I haven't seen you in months. Charming turned around, caught one sight of Sabrina, and sneered.

"This is no place for children, Snow and I are talking about important battle strategies," he said, glancing at the map in his hands. "Now, go run along and play with that fairy boyfriend of yours." Snow elbowed him roughly in the stomach. Sabrina glared at him.

"First of all, I'm not a child. I'll be sixteen in two weeks. Secondly, Puck is _not_ my boyfriend."

"Then why are you blushing?" Sabrina fumbled for words.

"I am not blushing!" Snow glared at Charming.

"Billy, stop acting so immature! Let's go Sabrina, it's time for your training. Sabrina followed Snow out of the area, waving to Charming.

"Alright, see ya Billy!"

…

"Now, how about we start with swords?" Snow paced across the ground. She had decided that training would be held on the open field in front of the mess hall.

Sabrina grabbed her sword which was lying nearby, and pulled it out of it's sheath. It was her Grandfather Basil's sword-a gift her Granny had given her for her fifteenth birthday.

Puck pulled out his sword too. He had upgraded years ago from his old wooden sword-he now had a silver sword with an iron hilt.

"You ready to lose, Grimm?" Sabrina smirked.

"You're on." Snow rose an eyebrow at the two's antics.

"The first person to pin the other down with their sword is the winner. Deal? While you two are fighting, I'll get a gage on your strengths and weaknesses. Puck and Sabrina nodded their consent.

"You may begin."

Puck started first, striking the sword towards Sabrina's midsection.

Sabrina quickly tumbled away, jumping back up immediately. She began to circle Puck, her sword outstretched. When his back was faced to her, she swung her sword towards his neck, but he quickly blocked it with the blade of his own sword.

"C'mon Grimm, your not as good as you used to be." Sabrina growled, spinning around to block one of his strikes at her.

"Maybe because I haven't practiced since you know when!" Sabrina was referring to when she had killed her future self, by stabbing her self in the stomach. Puck cringed, almost forgetting to duck when Sabrina aimed for his neck.

"You know I don't like talking about that," he growled. Sabrina's eyes widened. She rarely saw Puck get truly angry.

"Oh right, I forgot. I'm sorry Puck, please don't be mad!" Puck ignored her, bringing the blade of his sword down against the base of Sabrina's neck. For a moment, Sabrina was actually scared of Puck. He had a dangerous look in his eyes as he stared intensely at her. Sabrina stared back, clearly confused. Puck slowly dropped the sword away from her neck.

"I win," he said quietly. Before he could walk away, Sabrina grabbed onto his hand.

"Are you mad because I brought up what happened when… well, you know?" Puck shook his head.

"Then why are you mad?" Sabrina demanded. "You're so confusing! I mean, I thought there was something between us, and then you started ignoring me-which I guess I was fine with, but now you're mad at me? What did I do to make you so upset?" Puck gently removed his hand from Sabrina's.

Why do you have to be so damn special?" He asked her quietly. He stared at her for a moment longer, before retreating in the opposite direction. Sabrina eyes widened, staring at his back as he walked away. What did he mean by _special_?

Snow suddenly cleared her throat.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no clue," Sabrina replied. "But apparently I'm special."

**Loved the ending to this chapter(: Please review. I would love the feedback from you all. The more you review, the fast I update. Know what I'm saying? *Waggles eyebrows* **

**So, todays Question of the Day is: What is the worst movie ever created, and why? And the second question is: what is the worst book ever written, and why?**

**I'll pick one winner for both topics. **

**Well, gotz to get back to studying. Wish me luck!**

**~Anastasia**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG, I am SOOO sorry! I haven't updated this story in forever! In all honesty, I've become slightly addicted to my other story, Juliet Never Wore Converses. But I didn't forget about you guys. I could never! **

**So last month's question of the day was: What is the worst movie&book ever created/written?**

**So, the winner for the worst movie ever created is ****Demigod536****, who claims that Poltergeist is the worst film ever created! And I just watched it last week with some friends, and I agree 100% (Is it just me, or are you winning all of my QotD's lately)? LOL XD.**

**And the winner for the worst book ever written is ****GoodetoKnow, ****who says that the worst book is Splendor, which is the last book in the Luxe novels. I haven't read that book, but it doesn't sound too good :S **

**So, I guess I'll respond to anon. reviews here.**

**AnastasiaAna: (From now on, I'll just refer to you as Ana). Your name is Anastasia too? So cool! And I will keep that idea in mind! Thanks for the review(:**

**Rose: Haha, thank you! I'll probably do that, but later on in the story. Kay? ^^**

**Gothic-Emo-Bunny TLTLGI: Hahaha! Quite the rambling you just did :D Thanks! **

**Kathie: AW! Your reviews are always so kind. I love them! LOL, thanks for becoming a regular reviewer now! I'll try to watch my OOCness!**

**Nonameleftthatiwant: Well first off, nice name! And haha, exactly! But of course, Sabrina doesn't know that… yet.**

**Velika Silvertongue: Well thank you! *Virtual hug* Just wondering, but what exactly are roofless toodles…? Haha!**

**And thanks to all my non-anonymous reviewers! AuricEspeon, America's Ham, Goodetoknow, GrimmSabrina, puckabrina FAX-fan, naturallyblonde13, FaroreGrimm, and Promises Long Forgotten. Thanks guys(:**

**So, this is something that I tried with my other story, and it worked out really well. If you read my Author's Notes, I want you to put a super happy face (XD) anywhere in your review, okay? Now I'll be able to know who reads my author's notes, and who ignores them. **

**Anyway… So apparently the way I've been writing has been confusing&incorrect… So I'm fixing that! **

**So I think that's it, what chapter is this…? Five? Alright cool.**

**~Chapter 5**

"Daphne, wake up! Charming and Snow want to have a special meeting with everyone, and we need to get dressed now!" Sabrina exclaimed, shaking her sister.

Daphne shoved her pillow over her head, trying to block out the sound of Sabrina's voice. "Ten more minutes!" The brunette pleaded.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Everyone else is already at the meeting! Don't you want to hear what Charming has to say? Maybe it's important."

"Yeah right," Daphne said, her voice muffled from under the pillow. "Nothing Billy ever says is important.

Sabrina snickered. "True… But if you don't wake up we'll miss breakfast!"

That did the trick. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Daphne said, slowly getting out of bed. She looked around, noticing the empty room. "Where is everyone?"

"I already told you, they're at the meeting!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Now hurry up and take a shower so we can go!"

Daphne jumped up and grabbed her jeans and a t-shirt off of a chair and quickly put them on. "I took a shower last night, so I don't need to take another one."

Sabrina nodded. "Good, I'll be waiting for you outside."

Ten minutes later Daphne emerged from the cabin, looking much more lively than before. "Let's go."

The two sisters walked up the hill towards Snow and Charming's cabin, greeting Everafters who were up early and practicing.

"So, I heard Puck called you special yesterday." Daphne said, waggling her eyebrows.

Sabrina inwardly groaned. "You heard about that?"

"Everyone knows about it 'Brina," Daphne explained. "Word spreads fast around here."

"Are you serious?" Sabrina asked incredulously. "It's not even that big of a deal!"

"Uh, yeah it is!" Daphne exclaimed, kicking at the dirt with her hot pink Converses. "Special is Puck's way of saying that you mean something to him!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Or, he could've meant I'm special, as in special people who need to be in a mental hospital!"

"True…" Daphne decided. "But the first way is so much sweeter!"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Puck? Being sweet?"

"Yeah, I know." Daphne said with a laugh. "But sometimes Puck has his moments!"

"Sure. He's really mad at me though."

"I'm sure he's forgotten all about it by now," Daphne reassured her sister. The two girls walked along in silence for a few moments.

"So anyway, what do you think the meetings about?" Daphne asked curiously.

Sabrina shrugged. "Who knows? But we're here." The oldest sister motioned towards a cabin a few feet ahead.

Daphne ran up and knocked on the door. A moment later, a stressed-out Charming opened it.

"You're late." He pointed out from the doorway.

"Sorry?"

Charming sighed dramatically and opened the door wider, making room for the two girls to enter.

When Sabrina entered the cabin, she found her entire family, along with Melody and Snow, seated around a large rectangular table. Everyone looked exhausted, except for Melody, who seemed to be wide awake.

"What took you two so long?" Henry asked grumpily. "Charming insisted that we couldn't start the meeting until you two arrived!"

Sabrina shrugged and took a seat besides Melody. "Not my fault Daphne wouldn't wake up."

"Yes, yes, it's all my fault. Can we just get on with the meeting?" Daphne exclaimed, now seated beside Puck.

"Yeah, seriously! I woke up an hour early just for this?" Puck questioned.

Charming glared at Puck. "What is said in this room will not be repeated to anyone else. Understand?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good," Charming continued. "Now, Snow and I have recently discovered that there is a spy in the camp."

"I knew it!" Melody exclaimed, receiving strange looks from everyone else. "Oh sorry, keep talking."

"Wait, how do you know there's a spy?" Sabrina questioned.

"The Scarlet Hand knows the location of our camp," Charming explained.

"And how do you know this?" Puck asked, eyebrows raised.

Snow slid a white envelope down the table towards Puck. "Read this."

"Oh please," Sabrina said, reaching across the table and grabbing the envelope from him. "Puck can barely speak proper English, and you expect him to read a letter?"

Puck glared at her, but didn't respond.

"Oh, so now you're giving me the silent treatment? Real mature." Sabrina scoffed.

"Can we please deal with your romance with Puck at a later time?" Charming said impatiently. "I can assure you that this is much more important, though you would probably disagree."

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she proceeded to open the white envelope. Inside the envelope was a plain, white card. Sabrina flipped the card over to find a blood-red handprint; the mark of the Scarlet Hand. In the neatest of hand-writing was a very short letter.

"**To Whom This May Concern:**

**Hello. We hope all is going well with your training.**

**This letter has been written to inform you that we now have word of your location. **

**Consider this as a chance to surrender: If you give up now, there will be no war, and this can all end peacefully. But if you do not choose to back down, we will show no mercy when we come to attack. **

**First, we will kill the Grimms." **

Sabrina shuddered, looking up at her family. "Should I keep reading?"

Everyone nodded their consent. Sabrina continued to read.

"**Sabrina will be the first to die. Then Daphne and Jacob. Henry, Veronica, and Relda will come next. The first Everafter to die will be that annoying fairy." **

Sabrina looked up at back to find that he was smirking, though he had a murderous look in his eyes.

"**After that, we will advance on any and all Everafters who refuse to support us. Since the Grimms will be gone, the barrier will be broken-allowing us to have free reign of the rest of the world. I'm sure you can all guess what happens after that. We will be coming very soon-probably within this week. Though, I'm sure you already knew that."**

"This is horrible!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Flip the letter over," Snow said gently.

Sabrina turned the letter and continued reading.

"**P.S- Having your camp on the top of a hill probably wasn't the best idea.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Scarlet Hand."**

"Well, this is great," Sabrina said sarcastically. "Death before I'm sixteen. Though, I can't say I'm completely surprised."

"You're _not _going to die," Puck reassured her. "No one is."

"They know where our camp is!" Sabrina exclaimed. "They could come here at any moment and destroy us all!"

"Sabrina, let me tell you something about the Scarlet Hand," Charming said slowly. "They are very organized. They have a direct protocol that they need to follow. If they said in their letter that they're going to kill all of the Grimm's first, they mean it. They won't harm anyone else until you have all been taken care of."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Thanks for scaring us even more!"

"That's not the point," Charming continued. "What if none of the Grimm's are here when the Scarlet Hand attacks?"

"Well I guess that means they wouldn't bother killing anyone else…" Sabrina's eyes widened at the thought.

"Exactly!" Charming exclaimed. "You all need to get out of here."

"Well, where would we go?" Daphne questioned.

"New York. I've already sent a letter out to Titania. You will be staying with her and Mustardseed."

"Ha!" Puck exclaimed. "Thank goodness I'm not going."

"Actually, you are going. The Grimm's can't get into Fairie if you're not with them." Prince Charming said pointedly.

"Well that's just great, but I'm an Everafter, I can't leave the barrier." Puck said.

"The Vorpal Sword, duh!" Daphne said excitedly. "Yes! We're going back to New York!"

"Well, not all of you are going," Snow said. "One Grimm has to stay in the barrier at all times, remember?"

"I'll stay!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"No you won't." Puck and Henry said in unison.

"I'll stay," Uncle Jake decided. "I'm more useful on the battle field than anywhere else."

Charming nodded. "Good. Grimm's, pack your bags. And I suggest you get some sleep, to. You'll leave at three in the morning tomorrow."

"Why three in the morning?" Veronica questioned.

"It will still be dark. Therefore, much easier to get past the Scarlet Hand."

Veronica nodded in understanding.

"And remember," Charming continued. "No one must know that you are leaving tomorrow. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now, I am allowing you to take my car into New York, since I'm sure many people would find it odd to see a family riding on a magic carpet."

"We're taking a limo? Awesome!" Daphne squealed in excitement.

"The fact that it's Charming's limo kind of ruins the fun though," Puck pointed out.

Charming glared at Puck.

"Do you guys even know who the spy in the camp is?" Daphne asked.

"It's too early to tell," Charming said. "For all we know, the spy may not even be at the camp anymore. Or, it could be someone that we've all come to trust, so no one is expecting it to be that person. But, we will find the spy. Next time I see you all, hopefully the Scarlet Hand will be gone for good."

"Though probably not," Sabrina muttered. Sabrina hugged Uncle Jake tightly.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll be there to see you off tomorrow morning!" He reassured her.

"Good."

_Because it may be the last time I'll ever see you again. _

**That's it for today(: And I already know what's going to happen next chapter! Hopefully you'll all love what I have planned.**

**QotD: Who do you think the spy is? There won't be any winners announced for this, but I just want to get an idea. All I'm saying is: Don't be afraid to think outside of the box…**

**Read&Review,**

**~Anastasia**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG GUYS. IT'S FLIPPING MAY. AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE MARCH. OH MY GOODNESS. **

**I'm so sorry guys! I'll be honest- I totally forgot about this story. I'm obsessed with writing my other fic & I'm currently working on a new Sisters Grimm fic, so I forgot all about little old 'The End Games'. **

**But I'm back, and this time I won't leave you hanging for two months! **

**So two months ago the QotD was: Who do you think the spy is in Charming's camp? And about four or five of you actually got the answer correct! I was so surprised! But I think you all only said the correct answer because you were joking around- you didn't think it would actually be that person! I'm not going to announce who was correct in their guesses- the spy's identity will be announced in a few chapters. **

**Most of you have probably forgotten what's been going on, so here's a brief summary of the previous chapter:**

_**Charming receives a threatening letter from the Scarlet Hand, informing him that they plan on killing the Grimms first, and that they also know where their camp is located. Charming decides that it would be best if the Grimms get out of Ferryport Landing, so he has them stay with Titania and Mustardseed in New York City. Puck is coming, as well. :P They agree to leave at 3 am the following morning for NYC. **_

**Got it? Good. Here's your chapter! Expect plenty of action.**

**ALSO, REMEMBER THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE NINTH BOOK WAS WRITTEN, SO THE BARRIER AROUND FERRYPORT LANDING IS STILL THERE. WAIT, WASN'T THE VORPAL BLADE/SWORD DESTROYED? FUDGE. IF IT WAS, WE'RE GONNA PRETEND THAT IT WASN'T. NOW I'M GONNA TURN OFF MY CAPS LOCK.**

**~Chapter 6**

"Mr. Seven will escort you all to the train station. From there you will break through the barrier with the Vorpal sword, and make your way to New York City. I'm assuming you know the way to Fairie from there?" Charming questioned the group.

Veronica nodded. "We're good. Thanks Charming, we owe you one." It was three in the morning- the exact time Prince Charming had chosen their departure to be.

"Bye Billy!" Daphne exclaimed, hugging the Prince.

The Prince awkwardly stood there, then finally decided on patting her head in a farewell gesture.

Sabrina snorted at his obvious discomfort. "Yeah, see ya Billy." She hoisted her luggage into the back of Mr. Seven's white stretch limo, and said her farewells to a sleepy looking Red, Uncle Jake, and Mr. Canis. They had decided not to go to New York as well since neither of them were Grimms. The only Everafter who would be joining the family was Puck. Uncle Jake was staying in Ferryport Landing since one Grimm had to be in the barrier at all times. Elvis also had to stay as well. Relda had convinced Daphne that it was for the best- fitting a Great Dane on a train full of people just wasn't a good idea. Daphne had sullenly agreed.

After everyone had said their goodbyes, they took their seats in the limo-all their luggage placed in the trunk of the car. Mr. Seven started up the engine, and soon enough they were on their way out of Ferryport Landing.

"I can't believe we're going back to New York." Sabrina said to no one in particular, staring out the car window.

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you offer to stay back at Charming's camp like, yesterday?"

Sabrina shrugged. "Yeah, but I was just trying to be helpful."

"First thing I'm getting when we get to NY is a hotdog… I haven't had one of those in a while." Daphne said wistfully.

Sabrina would have agreed, if they had been going to New York to have fun. Everyone knew that the only reason they were going was to keep themselves from being brutally killed by the Scarlet Hand. This realization even kept Puck from talking. What would happen if they had stayed in Ferryport Landing?

Puck began to tap his fingers on the glass of the window. He was utterly bored, not to mention exhausted. Waking up at three in the morning was not something he did often. He wasn't looking forward to see his mother, either.

Henry glared at Puck until he stopped tapping on the window.

"Are we there yet?" Puck whined childishly. Though it didn't quite sound right, since his voice had been getting deeper lately.

Sabrina rolled her eyes in his direction. That was definitely something Puck would say.

Mr. Seven looked at the fairy-teenager from the rearview mirror. "We'll be there in two minutes."

"Whoa… who's that?" Daphne asked suddenly, putting her face against the glass of the window.

"Who's what?" Henry asked, now curious. Veronica turned her head to Daphne as well.

"I don't know…" Daphne said slowly. "There's a man out there."

At this point, Mr. Seven had slowed the car down to a halt.

"Well what's he doing?" Puck asked, trying to see past her head.

"He's just standing there. I think he's looking at me…" Daphne responded. "Yup. He's definitely looking at me."

Sabrina shoved her sister aside, staring out the window. It only took her a moment to see the man Daphne had been talking about. He was a generous 100 meters away from the limo. It looked as though he was dressed in all black- but it was hard to tell, given that it was dark outside. Something was tightly clenched in his right hand.

"That's a little creepy…" Sabrina said. "And he's holding something too."

At this point, everyone was looking out the window, trying to get a glance at the strange man in black.

"What is he holding?" Puck asked in concern.

"I can't tell…" Sabrina muttered. "But he's still just standing there. Oh God. No he's not. He's running towards us. He has a gun. Holy crap he has a gun, and it's pointed at us!" Sabrina screamed. "Mr. Seven, drive!"

It took Seven a moment to process what Sabrina had just said- a gunman at three am? Why?

"You heard the girl- step on it Seven!" Puck shouted towards the front seat.

Seven immediately stepped on the gas, and with a screeching lurch, the limo raced forward.

"Who is that man?" Relda asked worriedly. Everyone had almost forgotten she was in the car.

"It doesn't matter, but keep your heads down!" Henry ordered. "He might shoot at the windows!"

But Henry was wrong. Sabrina had already calculated it in her head. Though the car was driving away at an incredible speed, the man in black had been rather close when they finally realized he was a potential threat. They were far enough now that even if he did shoot at the windows, he wouldn't have clear aim and would most likely only break the glass. But that didn't mean he couldn't shoot at something else.

"He's not going to shoot at the windows." Sabrina whispered.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked in concern.

"He's going to shoot our tires."

And Sabrina was right. With a resounding bang, and a loud pop, the limo suddenly began to rattle and slow down. It seemed as though it was out of balance. With another loud bang, the car stopped with a screech.

"What just happened?" Daphne exclaimed.

"He shot our tires!" Veronica exclaimed. "What a mad man!"

Puck suddenly pulled out his iron sword from who- knows -where. He had upgraded from his wooden sword years ago. "If you all look behind you, you'll see a man dressed in black who goes by the name of Nottingham making his way towards us. And if you look to your right and left, you'll see a group of husky looking card soldiers surrounding our car. Quite fascinating."

Sabrina didn't even bother looking out the window. Most of the time, Puck knew when it was time for joking, and when it was time to be serious. She assumed he wasn't joking when he said card soldiers were surrounding their car.

"This is just peachy." Sabrina said sarcastically. "And my sword is in my suitcase, which is in the trunk. Figures."

Henry slowly turned to Daphne. "Daphne?"

"Hmm?"

"How much magic do you have on you right now?"

Daphne gave a wide grin, then held out her fingers to show that there was at least one magical ring on each one. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of more rings, and glowing orbs. Finally, she reached under her seat and pulled out a wand. "I'm pretty sure that's it." Daphne said. "There might be more in my suitcase though."

Henry gave his youngest daughter a wary look. "Good. We're going to need it."

"Yes!" Puck exclaimed excitedly. "Finally, we get to kick some butt! Do you know how long it's been since I got to fight someone?"

Sabrina's worry went away when she saw how confident Puck was. She noticed that the card soldiers were getting closer and closer to the car. "So, what do we do?"

"On my mark, we all get out and run?" Veronica said.

"What about Granny Relda?" Sabrina whispered. It was obvious the older woman wouldn't be able to run for very long without being taken down.

"Get out of the car, Grimms." Nottingham said smoothly from behind them. So Puck had been right. The man in black was Nottingham. "And don't even bother running." He continued. "My men will have you down before you can manage to move five feet."

"Sabrina begrudgingly opened the car door, and stepped out, arms crossed over her chest. A car soldier held a spear up to her chest incase she tried to run away.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to run away." Sabrina said. "Now get your spear out of my face!"

"Cool it Grimm." Puck said smoothly. A spear was being held in front of his chest as well.

As soon as everyone had gotten out of the car, including Mr. Seven, the card soldiers began to surround them until the five Grimms, Puck, and Seven were in the middle of the circle. Nottingham then began to speak. "So, I see the Grimm gang is trying to escape. Not a very bright idea."

"So that's your new name for us- the Grimm gang? I kinda like it." Sabrina said with a shrug. "Not very creative though."

Nottingham sneered at her, and held his gun up to her head. "What makes you think that I won't kill you right now?"

Sabrina closed her eyes. The feel of the cold metal of the gun against her forehead made her sick to her stomach.

"Move the gun Nottingham." Henry said menacingly.

Nottingham sneered at the man. "I have no master. I'm the master of the Scarlet Hand now. Though I can't say that future Sabrina didn't make a good master as well."

Sabrina cringed at the remembrance of having to kill her future self, since in the future she had been the leader of the Scarlet Hand.

No one spoke as Nottingham continued to hold the gun to Sabrina's head. A moment later, all hell broke lose.

In a flash, Puck had run over to Sabrina, holding his iron sword up to Nottingham's neck. "You kill her, I'll kill you. It's that simple." He said with a shrug, though his tone indicated that he was nowhere close to joking.

Immediately, all of the soldiers had their spears aimed at Puck's chest and stomach. No one was paying attention to the remaining Grimms and Mr. Seven.

Daphne used this opportunity to pull the magic wand out of her pocket. She closed her eyes and whispered something under her breath. A moment later, a giant green force field was surrounding the Grimms and Mr. Seven. It looked like a giant bouncy ball, and soon it was up and floating into the air, taking the Grimms with it.

"Good job Daphne!" Henry exclaimed. He didn't notice that two important people were missing.

The card soldiers could do nothing but watch as the Grimms were lifted up into the air by a giant green ball. A few tried to throw their spears at it, but it was a force field as well; the spears only managed to bounce off of it.

Nottingham smirked up at the round force field that was floating through the sky, but he didn't say anything. Though he had lost four of the Grimms, and the short limousine driver, he still had something to look forward to.

"Handcuff these two, and keep an eye on them at all times. We cannot have them escaping." Nottingham ordered the card soldiers.

Handcuffs were placed around Puck and Sabrina's wrists. The two teenagers could do nothing as they helplessly watched their family being taken off by a magical ball into the night.

Their family had escaped, and they had been left behind.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen." Puck said.

Sabrina turned to him. "You're an idiot, Puck."

**How was that? Sorry I left you at a cliff-hanger. **

**In case any of you are wondering, no, Daphne did not leave Puck and Sabrina on purpose. She didn't know that the magical green force field ball thing would leave Puck & Sabrina behind. She also didn't notice at first that they had been left behind. You'll see her reaction to this in the next chapter.**

**So Puck and Sabrina are captured by Nottingham while the rest of the family escapes! DRAMA! If you're wondering why Puck didn't just turn into an animal and escape from Nottingham, or fly away, I'll explain that in the next chapter too. **

**I'll update soon! I think…**

**No QotD!**

**~Anastasia**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG GUYS.**

**I am SO sorry that I've been so slow with updating this story.**

**You're all probably tired of hearing this excuse, but I've gotten wrapped up in my two other stories, and I forgot all about this one! **

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews. I haven't received a single complaint! At least, not that I'm aware of. **

**I recommend rereading the last chapter in case you don't remember, but basically Sabrina and Puck were captured by Nottingham & the Scarlet Hand, while the rest of the Grimms escaped. **

**~Chapter 7**

"Ow!" Sabrina exclaimed, pulling against the ropes that were tied around her wrist. "No need to tie it so tight!"

The card soldier simply ignored Sabrina, and instead decided on roughly pushing her to get her moving.

"Hey, watch it buddy," Puck warned, giving a wary glance in Sabrina's direction. Ropes were being tied around his wrists as well.

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she began walking straight ahead.

_These guys are complete morons. _

"You do realize that I could easily escape these ropes, turn into some sort of beast, and destroy you all, right?" Puck said, chuckling lightly.

"You very well could. Why don't you try to escape, then?" Nottingham insisted.

"Well, ok then." Puck pushed against the bonds of the rope, but nothing happened. He continued trying again and again, but the ropes wouldn't break.

Puck narrowed his eyes at Nottingham. "Magic rope? Good one."

Nottingham snickered, seemingly satisfied with Puck's response.

"Where are you taking us?" Sabrina was at the front of the line of card soldiers, and she had no idea where she was going.

"To our camp. Where else would we be taking you?" Nottingham sneered.

"So what are you gonna do, hold us captive until you defeat Charming's camp?" Puck questioned. "Can't say that's a new one."

"The original plan was to capture all of the Grimms and kill all of them, except for one. Then, our troops would head over to Charming's camp and ask them to join our side. Anyone who denies us will be killed. Then, we will come back to our camp and kill the final Grimm. The barrier of Ferryport Landing will be broken, and Everafters will be free to rule the world." Nottingham explained.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "How can you say this so lightly- as if it's some sort of a game? How can you murder innocent people?"

"You Grimms are far from innocent," Nottingham said, enraged. "You and your family are the very reason that Everafters are stuck in this town!"

"Whatever."

"Look at the fairy boy, for example!" Nottingham exclaimed, pointing to Puck. "Because of you and your family, he is stuck in Ferryport Landing for the rest of his miserable life, along with the rest of us. Do you think that he actually enjoys spending his entire life in this hell hole? Do you?"

Sabrina was at a loss for words. She had always known that Puck was stuck in Ferryport Landing unless the barrier broke, but she had never considered his feelings towards it. Was he actually secretly unhappy that he was stuck living in the small town?

"Don't listen to him, Grimm," Puck said sternly, as if reading her thoughts. "I chose to live in Ferryport Landing, remember? I knew the consequences. It was my decision- you are your family had nothing to do with it."

"You're a disgrace to Everafters," Nottingham spat at Puck.

"It's a shame that your brilliant plan can't be completed." Sabrina said, trying to change the topic. "My entire family isn't here- I'm the only Grimm you've got. By now, they're all probably safe somewhere outside of Ferryport Landing. Even if you kill me, it'll be pointless. The barrier won't go down."

"I was thinking that as well," Nottingham admitted. "Until I realized the most important thing to you Grimms."

Sabrina gave him a look of confusion. "And what would that be?"

"Oh no…" Puck mumbled. "They're gonna come back."

"Huh?"

"Say it louder, fairy," Nottingham demanded, an evil smirk playing on his face.

Puck turned to Sabrina. "Your family is going to come back for you, 'cause they love you too much to leave you. In the process of trying to rescue you, they'll get captured themselves. Do you really think they would go to New York without attempting to rescue you, first?"

Sabrina would have slapped her hand to her forehead, if her hands hadn't been tied by thick, magical ropes. Of course her family would come back and try to rescue her from Nottingham! They were probably still in Ferryport Landing, thinking up a plan to try and save her.

"Exactly." Nottingham said. "Your family will try and save you, and they'll get captured by my troops. You Grimm's never really do think much, do you?"

Sabrina glared at Nottingham fiercely, but her features softened a moment later. "What about Puck?"

"Ah yes, a good question indeed!" Nottingham responded. "What _will _we do with Puck? After we've killed the Grimm's, what exactly will we do with you?"

Puck turned to Sabrina, eyes locking with hers. She could practically read his thoughts:

_I seriously wanna kill this guy._

"You're a great soldier, you can handle a sword, shape-shift, breath fire, and fly…" Nottingham mused. "You'd be an excellent addition to our troops."

Puck turned to Nottingham. "I am pretty spectacular, aren't I? It's a shame I'd never join you, then."

Sabrina almost smiled. _Almost_.

"It is a shame… you would have been a very valuable addition to our troops," Nottingham admitted. "In that case, we'll just have to kill you as well."

Sabrina immediately snapped her head in Puck's direction to see his reaction. Surprisingly enough, he seemed as though the news of his untimely death didn't bother him at all! He was surprisingly calm.

_Either he's scared, and covering it really well, or he really doesn't care that he'll get killed, _Sabrina thought.

Sabrina turned back to the view in front of her, trying to memorize as much scenery as she could. The group that consisted of card soldiers, Puck, Sabrina and Nottingham were currently walking through a damp forest. Trees towered above them, tall grasses below. The ground was muddy and wet, unlike the soil at Charming's camp.

As Sabrina tried to memorize all of the scenery (in case a possible escape was planned), she noticed one strange tree in particular. It towered above all the rest, and its wood was a dark brown color, darker than all of the other trees in the forest she had seen so far. The wood was rotting, and no leaves hung from its branches.

"Oh, and there's no point in trying to memorize the scenery so you two can escape," Nottingham pointed out. "This entire forest looks exactly the same. If you two do actually manage to escape- which you won't, you'll be lost forever in here."

After another twenty minutes of walking, Puck began to complain.

"I hope your camp is nearby, because my legs are killing me!"

Nottingham rolled his eyes at the fairy- teenager. "You're an Everafter, you should be able to handle this stuff."

"Ehh, I dunno about that…" Puck replied slowly. "What if I just collapsed right here?"

Sabrina nearly laughed out loud. "Puck, stop being an idiot."

"No, I'm serious!" Puck exclaimed. "What if I just collapsed from exhaustion right now? Your oh-so-mighty card soldiers would have to carry me the rest of the way there."

"Or I could just kill you on the spot," Nottingham threatened menacingly, holding his dagger up to Puck's neck. "The poison in this dagger will kill you so fast, that you'll have no time to comprehend what just happened."

The card soldiers had stopped, as had Sabrina, as they watched Puck and Nottingham.

"Puck, don't be stupid." Sabrina warned. "Just keep walking and stop complaining."

Puck didn't respond, but instead glared at Nottingham as the man held the dagger to his throat. "You're bluffing."

"Excuse me?"

"There's no poison in your sword, Nottingham. I know what poison smells like. Are you really trying to fool a descendant to the throne of Faerie?"

The look on Nottingham's face was priceless: Anger mixed with embarrassment.

_Ah, so he had been bluffing._

"And by the way," Puck continued, "I'm pretty sure I'm about 2,000 years older than you. So respect your elders."

And that was when Sabrina began to laugh- a genuine laugh that brought tears to her eyes. Sometimes Puck chose to be stupid at the best and worst of times.

The point of a spear touching Sabrina's neck brought her back to reality. She glared at the card soldier who was pointing it at her. "Am I not aloud to laugh before I die? Calm down, my goodness."

"Tell your card soldier to get his spear away from my girl's neck, would ya?" Puck said, a hard look in his eyes.

Sabrina turned bright red. "Oh, so know I'm your girl?"

"Enough with your sappy romance, you'll have plenty of time to talk when you're both locked together in your prison cell." Nottingham demanded angrily. "Keep walking."

The group continued walking, and Sabrina slowed her pace, until she was walking besides Puck. There was no point in escaping: soldiers were surrounding them left and right.

"You should stop with the jokes," Sabrina quietly warned him. "You're only making Nottingham madder."

Puck attempted to shrug with his hands tied behind his back. "Who cares? Nottingham has no power over me, and you shouldn't let him have power over you, either."

"True," Sabrina admitted with a sigh. "Do you really think they're going to kill us?"

"Over my dead body," Puck mumbled.

"Exactly, you would be dead too in that scenario." Sabrina said.

Puck rolled his eyes. "As long as I'm here, they won't hurt you, okay? Now, if only I had these ropes off my wrists…"

Sabrina sighed. "I'm worried about our family and Mr. Seven. Where do you think they are?"

"Probably hiding out somewhere, thinking of a plan to get you out of here," Puck whispered.

"Why do you keep saying just me? You don't think they would come to save you, too?" Sabrina questioned.

Puck shrugged. "They're your family, not mine."

The two continued walking in uncomfortable silence. Didn't Puck know that he was as much apart of the Grimm family as Sabrina was?

**That's it for this chapter! I PROMISE to update much faster than last time, okay?**

**QotD: How are you all enjoying your summer? **

**Read&Review please!**

**~Anastasia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! **

**Ok, admit it: I'm getting quite speedy with my updates. Just kidding. But I'm still trying.**

**I'm glad to hear that most of you are enjoying your summers! Some of you more than others, though. :P**

**So, I just had an amazing idea for a new Sisters Grimm story! But the thing is, that means that I would currently be working on four SG stories at the same time, which is a lot of work. So sadly, I will not be putting that story on Fanfiction until this one has been completed.**

**But anyway, here is chapter 8 (we're almost at 100 reviews! Progress!)**

**~Chapter 8**

Standing in front of Sabrina was a giant castle.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Puck complained from beside her, giving a wary glance in Nottingham's direction. "This is where the Scarlett Hand has been camping out? How have we never seen this place before? It's huge!"

"It is, isn't it?" Nottingham said proudly, ignoring Puck's questions. He then turned to the card soldiers. "Take our prisoners into their… guest suites."

The soldiers snickered but did as they were told, roughly shoving Sabrina into the castle.

Despite the fact that she was in enemy territory, Sabrina couldn't help but marvel at the inside of the castle. Marble floors covered the ground, and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. There was a golden, spiral staircase leading to different parts of the castle.

Sabrina cocked an eyebrow. "What's with the décor? This place looks a little too… pretty for an evil villain such as yourself."

Nottingham ignored her sarcasm as he walked inside of the castle for himself. "Don't be ridiculous, this is the Snow Queen's home."

Puck whistled lowly. "You stole the Snow Queen's castle?"

"No," Nottingham responded with a smirk. "She rented it to us."

"Well that makes more sense," Sabrina mumbled. Once again, she was roughly led by a soldier towards the golden staircase, and down the winding flight of stairs.

After long minutes of descending, Sabrina was then led to a dark floor that much resembled a jail house.

"So I assume these are our living quarters?" Puck questioned, not too far behind Sabrina.

Their response was being thrown into a jail cell, the cell bars quickly shut and locked behind them.

"Ow," Sabrina complained, rubbing the spot on her head that had taken the fall for her.

"And don't even think about escaping," Nottingham said menacingly from the other side of the bars. "This entire room is covered in magic. Good luck getting out of here."

And with that, Nottingham and the card soldiers left, leaving Puck and Sabrina alone in the barren jail cell.

"Well… this is nice." Puck commented after a few moments of silence. The two were seated across from each other in the jail cell; Puck leaning against one wall, and Sabrina against the opposing one.

Sabrina glared at him. "I'm so glad that you can make a joke out of this situation."

Puck rolled his eyes. "It's better than death! Wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose so," Sabrina said, shuddering, despite herself. "This place smells weird."

"I'd tell you what the smell is, but you'd probably be scarred for life." Puck said with a shrug. His every word seemed to be echoing off the walls.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "I don't even want to know."

After a few more minutes of silence, Sabrina spoke again.

"When do you think they're going to kill me?"

"Oh, stop being a big baby!" Puck snapped, startling her. "They're not going to kill you."

"What makes you so sure?" Sabrina asked. "It's not like _you _can do anything about it. The magic surrounding this place is so overwhelming, it makes me sick. You couldn't break out of here no matter how hard you tried."

"Not if I can help it," Puck muttered.

"Whatever, I'm going to attempt to take a nap. Wake me up when they call me for my death sentence." Sabrina said, rolling over on her side so she was no longer facing Puck.

Puck glared at her back, though she couldn't see it. "Not funny, Sabrina."

"The sad part is that I wasn't joking," Sabrina retorted, before closing her eyes.

...

Sabrina didn't know how long she had been asleep. No matter what time of day it was, the jail cell was still dimly light.

"Great, you're awake," a voice said from the far part of the cell. "You've been knocked out for hours. I thought you were dead."

Sabrina would have laughed, had the circumstances been different. But they weren't, and she was still locked in a jail cell with Puck.

"Haha, very funny," Sabrina said sarcastically, glowering at Puck. She sat up, cracking the bones in her arms and back until she felt comfortable. Sleeping on the hard floor probably hadn't been the best idea. "How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know, like six hours? It feels like it's been six days." Puck complained.

Sabrina gave him a strange look, leaning against the cold wall. "What did you do while I was asleep?"

"Watched you."

"Puck, that's creepy." Sabrina said, slightly freaked out.

"Not like that!" Puck said defensively, holding his hands up in protest. "I just made sure that no guards came to get you for your "death sentence", as you said earlier."

"Oh. Well thanks."

"And by the way," Puck continued. "You're totally a sleep-talker."

"Ugh." Sabrina slapped a hand to her forehead. "What did I say?"

"I dunno. Some stuff about your family."

"Oh." Sabrina said quietly. She wouldn't admit it to Puck, but she really did miss the rest of her family. Where were they? Would they really attempt to rescue her? And what was going on back at Charming's camp?

"I know you miss them," Puck said, almost as if reading her thoughts. "You'll see them again soon, though."

"You don't know that," Sabrina said, doubt clearly evident in her voice. "I hope they just go on to New York. If they try to save me they'll just be captured like we were."

"I think we both know that they're going to attempt to save you," Puck said.

"I know. That's what scares me the most," Sabrina whispered, though she knew Puck had heard her.

"Remember when you kissed me on the roof a few months ago?" Puck asked bluntly.

Sabrina turned bright red. "Yeah. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I guess. Why did you do it?"

"Because I had feelings for you, duh." Sabrina stated. This was probably the most awkward conversation she had had with Puck in a long time. But then again, they hadn't been on close speaking terms until as of recent.

"And now?" He asked. He seemed completely comfortable with the topic of their conversation.

"Now what?" Sabrina asked slowly.

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

Sabrina froze. "Why are you asking me this?"

Puck shrugged. "Not sure. I'm a curious guy."

"You've never been this curious," she muttered in response.

"I haven't failed to notice that you haven't answered my question yet." Puck said, crossing his arms over his chest. His signature smirk was present.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Sabrina questioned, trying to gain the upper hand in the situation.

_What I would do to be out of this jail cell right now…_

"I asked you first." Puck proclaimed.

"Yeah, but you're the guy. You're supposed to answer these questions."

"You're not getting an answer out of me until I hear what you have to say first." Puck said indignantly.

_I might as well tell him,_ Sabrina thought. _I'll be dead by morning, anyway._

She sighed deeply. "Fine. I do… have feelings for you. Maybe. I mean, you can never be too sure, but I think-"

Puck chuckled, interrupting her rambling. "Relax, Grimm. I have feelings for you too."

Sabrina covered her face with her hands, thoroughly embarrassed. Puck only laughed at her misery.

"This is so romantic," she said sarcastically. "Professing our love for each other in a jail cell before we die. That's a new one."

Puck glared at her once again. "We are not going to die."

"And my response is that the odds are against us." Sabrina replied. "I mean, unless you can break out of the magical barrier that locks us in here."

Whatever Puck had said in response was covered up by the echo of someone walking down the empty hallway.

Sabrina held a finger to her lips, motioning for Puck to be quiet. He nodded.

The shuffle of feet against the floor was unmistakable, and getting louder and louder, until it stopped in front of Puck and Sabrina's jail cell.

A girl stood before them, dressed in jeans, tennis shoes, and a t-shirt. She had brown hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail, and bright, green eyes that flickered from Puck, to Sabrina, and back again. Freckles grazed her cheeks.

"Sabrina? Is that you?" The girl asked curiously, eyes widening at the sight of the blonde inside the jail cell.

"Um, yeah… who are you?"

The girl ignored her question, turning to Puck. "And I assume you're Puck. You look exactly the same, except now you're taller. I see Sabrina managed to free you from the trance that you were under all those months ago."

Puck looked at her, stupefied. "How did you know that?"

The strange girl ignored him, turning once again to Sabrina. "What happened to your future self? The older Sabrina Grimm?"

"Um, I killed her…" Sabrina said, turning to Puck. He never liked to talk about that topic, and as she was expecting, he began to look queasy.

"You killed her? That's amazing!" The girl said excitedly, before lowering her voice. "Do you really not remember who I am?"

Sabrina shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I mean, you look a lot like this one girl, but her hair was shorter, and she-" Sabrina cut off sharply, taking in a deep breath.

The girl gave her a knowing smile. "Let's see… the last time you saw me, you were in a hospital room."

Sabrina's eyes widened in shock. She remembered now.

This was the girl who had put the curse on Puck in the first place, so that he was constantly spiteful towards Sabrina. She was the one who had caused all of her problems all those months ago. But, she was also the girl who had been used as a messenger by Sabrina's future self. She was the girl who had been forced to do evil against her own will. And she was still alive, and standing before Sabrina.

"Nadeen!"

**You guys all remember Nadeen, right? She was in the prequel to this story, Let the Games Begin. If you don't remember who she is, I recommend you go and read that story. Also, if you don't remember when Puck and Sabrina kissed on the roof, please go back and refer to chapter 14 of Let the Games Begin. **

**And I totally had to make Puck & Sabrina confess their feelings for each other in this chapter. :P**

**Review!**

**~Anastasia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, remember me?**

**I'm that one author who abandoned this story for a month. So sorry about that, by the way. I've been busy working on my two other SG stories. Yeah, working on 3 stories at the same time probably wasn't the best idea…**

**So, how is everyone? Hope you're all enjoying the last few weeks of summer left (if you're not already in school). I go back to school next Tuesday, so updates will be less frequent. Again, I apologize.**

**Thank you to ****yorkie999777000,**** for being my 100****th**** reviewer! You're the bestest. :)**

**Also, thanks to ****RedKitesandBlueberryPopTarts ****, for being my 111****th**** reviewer! Big hugs to both of you!**

**Well, that's it… I'm so glad that you all remember who Nadeen is.**

_Previously, on TEG:_

_This was the girl who had put the curse on Puck in the first place, so that he was constantly spiteful towards Sabrina. She was the one who had caused all of her problems all those months ago. But, she was also the girl who had been used as a messenger by Sabrina's future self. She was the girl who had been forced to do evil against her own will. And she was still alive, and standing before Sabrina._

"_Nadeen!"_

**~Chapter 9**

"Whoa. Nadeen?" Puck asked, clearly in shock. "I thought you were like… dead."

Nadeen forced a laugh, though she was clearly under a lot of stress. "No, I didn't die. I'm fine."

"Where have you been?" Sabrina exclaimed. "The last I saw of you was in the hospital, when you just disappeared out of thin air!"

"Oh, that's right. You can give the credit of my disappearance to your future self," Nadeen said, looking at Sabrina. "She had complete control over me. Apparently I had done everything she needed of me, and my service was no longer required."

Puck asked the next question that Sabrina had been wondering. "So, how did the future Sabrina have control over you?"

Nadeen fidgeted uncomfortably.

"It's okay, we won't tell anyone," Sabrina comforted her. She looked around at her surroundings, which currently consisted of Puck, and the small jail cell they were in. "It's not like we have anyone to tell."

"Okay," Nadeen breathed. "The future Sabrina created me. That's why she had control over me."

Puck and Sabrina shared a look of shock.

Puck cleared his throat. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly _are _you?"

"I'm a genetically engineered super-human," Nadeen replied. "My job is to do what my master tells me."

"A genetically engineered super-human…" Puck repeated. "Is that even possible?"

"Of course it's possible," Sabrina said. "You're a 4,000-year old with pink wings, and you don't think it's possible to be a… genetically engineered super-human?"

Nadeen smiled. "It would probably be easier for you to call me a robot."

"Well, as strange and freaky as this all is, I'm still confused," Puck admitted. "How did you end up here? And why are you working for _them_?"

"Nottingham promised me that I would be redesigned by the finest scientists, in order for me to no longer have a master and be able to do things of my own free will," Nadeen said. "So, I came here. As he promised, I was redesigned, and I no longer have a master. I'm free."

Sabrina frowned. "It doesn't look like you're free. Are you even aloud to leave this castle…dungeon… place?"

"Not exactly…" Nadeen said. "In order for me to be redesigned, I had to promise that I would stay here permanently. I handle the entire security system."

"That's stupid," Puck said. "Promises are broken all the time! I speak from my own past experiences. Just bust out of here and you can go wherever you want to! Heck, you could probably leave Ferryport Landing, since you're not trapped by the barrier, like us Everafters."

"But, where would I go?" Nadeen asked. "I hardly know my way around Ferryport Landing, much less how to leave this place. Besides, I'm upstairs working in the computer rooms all day with guards blocking the entrance. There's no way I can escape."

"Well, I'll make you a deal," Sabrina said, speaking for the first time in a few minutes. "When Puck and I break out, we're taking you with us back to our camp."

"Weren't you saying like, an hour ago that we were going to die?" Puck asked.

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure Nadeen knows her way around this entire castle pretty well. She could help break us out of here!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"It's not that simple…" Nadeen began. She reached into her pocket for a large ring of keys. She looked through every key, until she finally came to the one she was looking for. "Nottingham wants to see you both. I was given orders to unlock you from your cell and take you up to him."

Chills went down Sabrina's neck. Was it time for their execution already?

Puck, as if he knew what she was thinking, sent a glare in Sabrina's direction. "Don't think like that. He probably wants to ask you some questions, or something."

Nadeen unlocked the cell door, and with a loud bang, the door swung open. "I was told to tell you both that there is no point in escaping. There are guards by every exit."

"Of course there are," Sabrina said, sitting up and stretching her sore muscles. "I didn't expect anything less."

Nadeen led the two of them up the winding staircase, and into a grand hallway with marble flooring. Sabrina assumed this was the same hallway they had entered when they had first gotten there. The trio walked down the long hallway, doors on either side of the hall. Guards were all over the place, glaring at them warily with beady eyes.

Suddenly, Nadeen turned left, and knocked on a wooden door. "Sir, I have the prisoners!" she said loudly.

"Good, bring them in!" A voice, most likely Nottingham's said.

Nadeen opened the door, stepping sideways for Puck and Sabrina to enter.

Puck stood to the side, motioning for Sabrina to go in before him. "Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes. Of course he would choose that very moment to act like a gentleman.

Sabrina walked inside, surprised at how cold it was in there in contrast to the rest of the building she had walked through. Puck entered a second later.

The room was incredibly gloomy. Like in the hallway, there were at least twenty guards leaning against the walls. The room was empty, except for a golden throne. On top of the throne sat Nottingham, looking incredibly smug.

"Thank you, Nadeen," he said. "You are excused."

Nadeen nodded, before turning around to leave. She whispered a "good luck" to Puck and Sabrina, before closing the door behind herself. Then, the room was silent.

Nottingham stood up. "How are you two doing?"

"Great. How are you?" Puck responded. Sabrina elbowed him in the stomach. There was no need for sarcasm. In most cases, it only made Nottingham angrier.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking," he responded pleasantly. Sabrina narrowed her eyes. The man was never this happy.

"What do you want from us?" Sabrina asked, pleased with how courageous her words had sounded.

"Not much, really." Nottingham said. "I just want you dead, and the fairy boy tied up."

Puck intertwined his fingers with Sabrina's, his hand incredibly warm compared to hers.

"I thought you were going to wait to kill me until my family came and tried to rescue me," Sabrina managed to say.

"Ah, yes. You see, that was the original plan. But, I came to a conclusion. Your parents will have no idea if I just kill you right now. One Grimm dead will be so much easier than having to kill you all at once, wouldn't you agree?" Nottingham said, walking over to them slowly.

Puck's grip on Sabrina's hand tightened.

"So," Nottingham continued. "I have decided to kill you now, rather than wait for your family. The rest of the Grimms will arrive, they will be captured, and then, like you, Sabrina, they will be killed."

"I won't let you." Puck said. His voice sounded murderous.

"And that's the funniest part: you don't really have much of a choice." The evil man replied with a shrug. He turned to Sabrina. "But, before you are killed, I have a few questions."

The only sound in the room was Nottingham's footsteps, as he got closer and closer to Puck and Sabrina. Puck quickly pulled Sabrina behind himself, attempting to protect her from what was soon to come.

"How many members are there in Charming's camp?" Nottingham asked.

"I don't know." Sabrina replied. It was a lie. She knew there were a couple thousand, though that number was nothing compared to Nottingham's army.

"Liar."

Suddenly, a guard came out, pulling out a wand from behind himself. He pointed it at Puck, and mumbled something incoherent. A second later, a stream of blue "light" shot out at Puck, aimed at his chest. As the "light" hit him, Puck crumpled to the ground on his knees, letting out a hiss of pain.

"Stop!" Sabrina cried out. "Please, stop! Don't hurt him! That was never apart of the deal!"

Nottingham smirked. "We never made a deal, Sabrina."

The stream of light continued to hit Puck in his chest as the fairy became weaker and weaker, groaning in pain on the ground.

"Stop!" Sabrina shouted, near hysterics. "I'll only answer your questions if you stop!"

Nottingham made a motion for the guard to stop, and he did so. Sabrina was filled with relief, if only for the moment.

"Now, Sabrina." Nottingham said. "I asked, how many members are there in Charming's camp?"

Sabrina kneeled beside Puck on the ground, her hand still tightly in his. She was glad to see he was still alive; his eyes glaring up at the guard who had shot him with the wand. He breathed heavily, clutching his chest.

"A couple thousand," Sabrina said through gritted teeth. "I don't know the exact number."

Nottingham seemed surprised at her answer. "So, their army has grown? I am impressed."

"What did you shoot Puck with?" Sabrina asked, directing her question at the guard. The guard remained silent.

Nottingham answered, "For lack of a better word, he was electrocuted. I know the boy is strong, but he won't be able to live through many more shots from that wand."

Puck groaned on the ground, as if proving his point. "You're… crazy."

"Next question!" Nottingham said. "What is Charming's planned day of attack?"

"I… I don't know." Sabrina admitted.

Nottingham turned to the guard, and once again the guard pointed his wand at Puck.

"No!" Sabrina screamed. "I'm being honest! I don't know what the day of attack is!"

Neither of the men acknowledged Sabrina's response, and the guard shot his wand at Puck again. Sabrina covered her hand with her mouth, trying to keep herself from screaming. Puck made no sound, though his body was shaking from the force of the electrocution. After a moment, his eyes closed, and his body remained still. She could tell by his breathing that he was only unconscious.

Sabrina was relieved. If he was unconscious, he would no longer be able to feel any more pain. She looked down at his peaceful face, brushing aside a peace of his curly hair.

"I was being honest when I said I didn't know what the day of attack was," Sabrina said with a glare, standing up. "If you're going to kill me, do it while Puck is unconscious. He shouldn't have to see this."

Nottingham shrugged, and within a moment, he was behind Sabrina, his dagger at her throat. "You see? This is what love does to people. The fairy boy tried to keep you safe, and look where you are now! In the end, love always fails."

"That's not true," Sabrina said hoarsely, very aware of the cold metal now pointed at her neck. "We protect each other because we're Puck and Sabrina. It's what we do. I trust him with my life, whether I like it or not. I love him." Her voice cracked at the end, but she didn't care. She just hoped Puck could hear what she was saying, even if he was unconscious.

"Fascinating. Any last words, Sabrina Grimm?" Nottingham said menacingly.

Sabrina shivered, closing her eyes tightly. She wasn't ready to die. "No."

"Wait, don't I get a turn to say something now?"

Sabrina's eyes shot open. Puck stood before them, no longer on the ground. He seemed a little weak, but besides that, he was fine.

"Puck." Sabrina breathed.

"Goodfellow, so you _were_ awake the whole time," Nottingham said, rather surprised. "I admit, you did a good job at pretending to be unconscious. I congratulate you."

"Thanks," Puck said, glancing from Sabrina, to the dagger at her neck, to Nottingham. "So, do I get to say my last words?"

"Sure, why not."

Puck smiled at Sabrina, she giving him a look of confusion in return. What was he doing?

"Let's see… Puck mused. "What was I going to say? Oh, that's right! Turn around."

Nottingham turned, dragging Sabrina with him.

She hadn't noticed it before, but there was a large window at the far end of the room. The light shining through it proved that it was late in the afternoon.

There was a small crack in the side of the window. Sabrina watched as the crack grew and grew, until it sliced the window in half. Large shards of glass flew into the room with a loud crack, and Sabrina turned her head away, so as not to be hit with the sharp pieces.

That's when all hell broke loose.

**All done. Hehehe, don't you just loveeee cliffies? XD**

**QotD: What's the most fun thing you've done this summer?**

**Also, please check out my newest Sisters Grimm story, it's called ****Goal!**

**Thanks, guys. :)**

**~Anastasia**


End file.
